


You Are In Love

by blogprincess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, But it's written in third person, Fluff, It's just sweet and nice and a feel good read, Louis is really in love, Louis works in a library but he's shit at his job, Love at First Sight, M/M, POV Louis, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, harry is in uni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blogprincess/pseuds/blogprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is infatuated with the boy with the curls. </p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Louis works at a library and Harry studies in between the shelves</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has a strange writing style, and although it is short it takes place over several months. I happen to think its sweet, but please don't judge me too harshly. (I quickly read this over, so sorry if there are any errors)
> 
> Disclaimer: Title is taken from "You Are In Love' by Taylor Swift, all rights go to her.  
> I do no own One Direction.
> 
> P.S. Sorry about the dialogue, I hate writing dialogue.

His milky skin looked iridescent under the harsh lights as he flipped through the pages of a tattered book. And Louis was intrigued. He didn’t quite know who this boy was, or why he decided to read, or study, or whatever, in between the shelves of the old library, but damn _,_ did he want to. But he had work to do, so, as he stacked the dusty books into the rusting shelves, thoughts of the boy with the soft skin and curls stuck firm in the back of his mind. He hadn’t even talked to this boy before, hell, he didn’t even know what he looked like, only seen the back of his slender frame, bouncy curls making their way down his back, yet there was a chanting in his head, t _alk to him, talk to him, talk to him._ But he wouldn’t and he couldn’t. He resisted the urge to look at the boy again, and turned away to do his other jobs without looking back.  _Maybe next time,_ he thought _, maybe._

-

That was a Wednesday. And Wednesday turned to Thursday and Thursday to Friday, and he forgot the boy, or, temporarily blocked him from his memory. He needed to do things other than obsess over a random stranger. And, it was kind of creepy, no matter how pretty his hair was. It felt like he was invading the unnamed boy’s privacy. So he forgot (kind of).

-

But the boy was back the next Wednesday, in between the same small bookcases, books sprawled across his lap and around him. Louis probably should’ve told him he wasn’t allowed to be there. Should’ve, could’ve, didn’t. Because Louis had seen his face. And, he really looked like he was concentrating, a small frown on his face, his green eyes crinkling at the edges. The boy looked up suddenly, and, _oh shit,_ he saw Louis looking at him. Louis really was a creep. But before he could turn away and let his embarrassment take over, the boy flashed him a small smile. It was nice, but it only lasted an instant. So, Louis turned around and sighed with relief, _thank fuck the boy didn’t look at Louis like he’d seen a freak._ This time Louis did not forget about the boy. He didn’t even try.

-

It started to become a common occurrence, a pattern, every Wednesday the boy came and read his books. He caught Louis looking and smiled. And Louis turned away in embarrassment like the coward he was, he really needed to stop staring at this perfect stranger.

-

Soon this stranger started to become his stranger and as odd as it sounds, they had a connection Louis couldn’t quite put his finger on. So, he started to smile back, they were still brief and his cheeks were still flushed pink, but it was progress. Maybe one day he would work up the nerve to talk to this boy. But for now, this was all he could manage, and instead he actually worked, or tried to, the amount he had been doing had slipped recently, due to his very pretty, human sized distraction.

-

It’s been about a month now, and every week on a Wednesday his stranger comes in. It’s a nice comfort, knowing that this beautiful boy came back, and _maybe,_ Louis thought, _maybe he might be coming back for him, for Louis._

-

He thinks he knows the boy’s name. He’s almost certain it’s Harry. You see, this boy, Harry, tends to write his name on the piece of paper on the back page of the books he borrows. It’s sweet, the fact he still cares enough to do it, even though it hasn’t been compulsory for years. Well, at least he thinks it’s his stranger being sweet. His stranger and Harry borrow the same books. He’s being ridiculous. Of course his stranger is called Harry. Thing is, Harry doesn’t know who Louis is.

-

Harry knows who Louis is. The fact he was wearing a nametag the whole time seemed to slip his mind. So, Harry knows who Louis is. It makes him happier than it probably should. Louis no longer just thinks Harry is pretty, he’s pining. He wants to hear his voice and his laugh and he wants to be the person to make these things happen. It’s a bit unconventional, the fact he’s been around this beautiful boy for only a month and is pining for him, but he doesn’t even know his favourite colour or band or the sound of his voice.

-

Honey. Harry’s voice sounds like sweet, sweet honey. He’s coming in everyday now and Louis heard him talking on the phone as he entered the library. It was really only a few words, a soft spoken, quick goodbye as he entered the building. But, the sound hasn’t left his mind. Louis is probably going to get fired.

-

Harry talks to him for the first time the next day. He’s getting up to leave, scooping his books into his arms. He brushes Louis on his way past,

‘Oops. Sorry.’ Harry chews on his lip as he looks up at Louis, a small flicker of concern in his eyes.

Louis could die happy. He flushes a pale pink and murmurs a quick response.

‘Hi, love. Don’t worry about it.’

 So that’s it, their first words.

-

Louis cannot believe he called Harry love. Is he really that much of an idiot? You don’t call someone you just met love. But then again, it’s Harry, and it’s almost like he knows him, right? Anyway, if love was a person, it’d look like Harry.

-

Harry keeps on brushing Louis on his way out. It’s nice and Harry’s skin is as soft and as warm as Louis felt. Can you be in love with someone you hardly know?

-

His mind is a constant stream of _HarryHarryHarryHarryHarry_ these days. The boy keeps on touching him and goddamn it, it’s like electricity. Louis wonders if Harry feels it too.

-

“Louis?”

Louis glances up, but he knows he voice. He won’t ever forget it.

“Yes?”

“M’ name’s Harry.”

“I know.”

And that’s it. Conversation two.

-

It keeps on happening. On Harry’s way out, they always exchange a few words.

“My favourite colours blue.”

“Green.”

It’s funny, Louis thinks, their favourite colours are that of each other’s eyes. He thinks it might be destiny.

-

Louis doesn’t know how this happened; he had just found out that Harry’s favourite animal is a dolphin, and now, all he knows is that his hands are tangled in Harry’s hair, their lips moving together. They’re in Louis staff bathroom, it’s a bit grotty, he’s not going to lie, but it’s perfect because Harry’s with him, and the spark has turned into a flame. They finally come up for air, gazing into one another’s eyes. It isn’t awkward, the silence and the stares. It’s nice. It’s Harry who eventually speaks.

“You do not know how long I’ve wanted to do that, Lou.”

They exchange numbers. Louis doesn’t think he’s ever felt so alive.

-

Him and Harry have been texting. Nothing major, just talking about themselves and what they like. Sometimes they even just send emoji’s back and forth.

Did you know Harry’s favourite fruit is a banana?  Louis didn’t but now he does.

Every little thing he finds out about Harry is endearing. Also, slightly arousing.

-

Louis thinks he might be in love. Harry’s still coming to the library every day, and every day they find a way to sneak out the back. And there’s just something there. It’s more than want. It’s need.

-

Two weeks three days after the first kiss, they meet outside of the library. It’s at one of Louis favourite little hole-in-the-wall cafés. They talk about the past and the future. Harry is studying English Lit at University. Louis isn’t studying anything. It feels natural. He’s at ease with Harry. He feels at home.

-

Several dates follow, one time Harry takes Louis to the bowling alley, it’s terribly cliché and Harry is absolutely shite at bowling, but he lets Louis wrap his arms around his waist and help him. Harry’s too distracted by Louis touch. He gets a gutter ball. And Louis, well, he can’t say he isn’t pleased about that.

-

“Haz,” Louis asks, somewhat timidly, “I just, I have a question.”

“Fire away Lou, not much you can ask you don’t already know.”

“Are we boyfriends?”

Harry answers by connecting their lips, whispering a soft, “Yes,” as the two boys melt together.

-

Louis _reallyreallyreallyreally_ wants, needs, every aspect of Harry. He’s heard Harry laugh, it’s melodic, music to his ears. He’s seen Harry cry, Harry is very passionate about marine life, it turns out. But he hasn’t _seen_ Harry like he completely wants to. He wants to feel Harry fall apart under him. He wants to make Harry cry out his name. He just wants Harry in every way he can. He’ll wait for however long Harry wants him to. As it is currently, Louis thinks he’d do anything for Harry.

-

It’s soon that Louis gets his wish, they were out to dinner at a fancy restaurant when they realised it wasn’t for them. They just wanted to be together, and didn’t need any extravagance or expensive wines, they just needed each other. They quickly paid for the bill, and left swiftly, fingers intertwined. And then they were in Louis bed and their bodies were moving in perfect synch with one another and Harry was perfect and Louis felt like he was on fire. He’s sure he loves Harry.

-

Louis doesn’t want to wait any longer; he just wants to tell Harry how he’s feeling. They’ve only known each other for a few months, but they’ve been around one another for so much longer and it just feels right.

“Harry?”

“Louis.”

“I love you. I’m completely and utterly in love with you. I don’t know how or why it happened but all I know is you’re the prettiest boy I’ve ever seen and everything you say I hold onto like its treasure and I don’t think I ever want to be without you again. Because if you don’t love me back it’s okay, you’ll always be my boy, my stranger in the library.”

“Lou-“

And oh _fuck,_ Louis said it was okay but he didn’t actually mean it. If Harry didn’t love him too, his heart might just crumble into little pieces.

“Look at me, please.”

So he does, meeting Harry’s gaze, he’d do anything for him.

 “I love you too. So much.”

And then it's euphoria and they’re kissing, and nothing has ever been better.

-

Louis and Harry are two boys. They met in the library. And they’re in love.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, if you did please leave Kudos or a comment, it would really help me out. This is my first fic in this style, and one of my first fics just in general.
> 
> Twitter: larriecouldfly  
> Instagram: egglouis


End file.
